User talk:Pierius Magnus
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Phlox (Talk) 12:39, September 11, 2009 Your inquiry about Pier Gerlofs Donia Very interesting individual and question. Are you possibly related? If so we can work from the other direction as well. Perhaps if you can provide some ancestors as far back as you know. No need to provide parents- but grandparents and great grandparents are helpful- especially if you know their approximate date and location of birth. Unfortunately, I am the primary engineer on some needed software for the site and so I have very little time to research this. I have copied your inquiry to our forum and hope someone will take an interest. If not, I'll take a look at it. BTW- I like the idea of having a 'Featured inquiries' on the home page. Regards, 16:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I can tell you my paternal grandmother's name is van Dam. I know she was born in Frisia (Friesland), in Warns 83 years ago (in 1926 I believe). Her father and mother came from the area, yet her grandfather worked in a milk factory in the East of Frisia, and so did his father, they were born in the 19th century. That's about as much as I know of my family from Frisia. Then my mother was born in Frisia, but only half-Frisian. Her mother (my maternal grandmother) was born in the 1940's and her maiden name was Dallinga, which is a Frisian name. One of her grandfathers was a miller (my great-great grandfather). He was born, I believe in the 1860's and his father and grandfather have been Frisian millers so the line is traceable all the way to the 18th or even the 17th century. No Donia's or Jelckama's in the family tree. But possible related in the female line. Pierius Magnus 16:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::you can find all your Frisian ancestors easely at {http://www.varkevisser.org/links/bsfries.html| Tresoar}--Bergsmit 17:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Your Editing Hello. When you added Pier Gerlofs Donia to the List of famous people page you overwrote Aaron Carter, in effect deleting him from that page. I have gone ahead and fixed it by adding Mr. Carter back. If you need help in how to edit the pages please let one of us know and we will be happy to assist. Thanks William Allen Shade 18:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Wijerd You created a page for him 6 months ago. I moved it so as to put dates in the pagename, and I added material from Wikipedia. What else needs to be done? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :The same thing you did at the Pier Gerlofs Donia page by adding information on the guys family life. See here for example some info on Jelckama's family life. The Donia page is simple but I do not understand the parameters you used. Dr. Magnus 12:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::If you are unsure how to add material to the article, add it to the article's talk page and I can work out how to incorporate it. Not tonight. 3.05 a.m. here. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC)